


Third Year-Second Year (First Year)

by mmecrire4alifeofwriting



Series: Harry Potter and the Unknown Family Members [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmecrire4alifeofwriting/pseuds/mmecrire4alifeofwriting
Summary: Quick note about the Titles of this series. The first Year label is the one for Alice and Taytum's year at Hogwarts. The second is for Delilah, the third is for Harry. Using this part's title as an example for clarification "Third year [Alice and Taytum]- Second Year [Delilah] (First Year) [Harry]"Harry Potter has returned to the wizarding world. Taytum is now facing the challenge of integrating herself into the life of the brother she knows almost nothing about. As Taytum learns certain things about herself Alice is facing a year in which she finds for the first time people who appreciate the hidden side of her. But this side of her is secret. Delilah watches her cousin Hermione integrate herself into Gryffindor house and find places to fit in just as she herself did. the school year seems to be going really well, that is until Voldemort shows his face and attempts to kill Harry.





	1. The Return of Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Harry Potter" By J.K. Rowling. Including all of the other books in this series. This piece of Fanfiction was a theory of mine that I created with the help of a couple of friends. However, I have total and complete respect for the author of the works of Harry Potter I based this Fanfiction on. Rowling has created amazing books that have captured the imaginations of many readers, my self-included. I do not claim the characters, worlds...etc. as my own. This Fanfiction was created as a theory of what would happen if Harry had a sister, Sirius had a niece, and Hermione had a cousin. I Do Not Own the stories I have combined in this Fanfiction. With respect to the works, I used for inspiration in creating this Fanfiction. Thank you.

Taytum  
I can’t suppress my joy the entire summer. Not even Percy becoming prefect changes my mood. Harry is coming to Hogwarts at last. Fred and George can tell that I’m overly happy and when Dumbledore sends me a personal letter their interest is heightened. Though as Dumbledore requested I keep my involvement in Harry’s arrival at Hogwarts a secret. Arthur agrees to take me to diagonally before the rest of the family so that I can meet up with Harry and Hagrid and help harry collect his school supplies. When I arrive at the leaky cauldron everything is normal with no whispers of harry so I sit at a back table with a clear view of the door. Alice and her family arrive moments later Alice trailing behind them a cut across her cheek and a black eye but otherwise the same, Taylah glares at me but doesn’t attempt to taunt me. Considering her parent's backgrounds I’m slightly surprised. Alice gives me a slight almost in perceptual nod and as she passes she drops a folded bit of parchment on my table. When they’ve disappeared, I unfold the parchment in incredible detail is a small contraption that will set of a color explosion dying the corridors of Hogwarts whatever color we want. I look up from the amazing plan when the bar goes unnaturally quiet. Standing in the doorway is Hagrid and in his shadow, is Harry. He looks a lot like dad I think watching as person after person walks up to him and shake his hands. He’s small and skinny for his age his knees still knobby, the glasses he is wearing are held together by muggle tape and the scar on his forehead is visible under his untidy black hair. As Harry and Hagrid start towards the back door harry looks in my direction seeming to notice that I was the only one who hadn’t moved to greet him. Hagrid follows his gaze and strides to my table. “How’s the summer been Taytum?” he asks I stand in order to avoid craning my neck as much to look up at Hagrid. “Good Hagrid. How about yours?” “Oh, you know the usual. How’s the family?” “anxious to get back to school. Though I think Charley is looking forward to working in Romania with the dragons.” Hagrid’s face breaks into a grin, “tell him I said hello, will you?” “uh, Hagrid?” Harry says and we both turn to him. “Sorry, Harry where are my manners,” I say a slight joke in my tone I bow “Taytum, taytum potter,” I say. Harry stares at me confused and flustered. “I’m your sister,” I say and for a moment there is silence between the three of us during which harry studies me, the green eyes we both inherited from our mother the messy hair from our father and the medium height that I will soon be at. For a long moment harry stairs into my face then recognition dawns on his face as though a distant memory surfaced. I nod and he moves forward hugging me. When he releases me, I smile down at him “we should get your school things” I say and Hagrid leads us out into diagonally.

Alice  
With the return of Harry Potter to the wizarding world, everyone is in celebration. The family does their best to appear as happy as the rest of the wizarding world when in reality it is just another reminder of the fall of Voldemort and the precarious position the family holds in society. We pause to talk to the Malfoys whose son will be starting Hogwarts this year. “Is this young Mr. Malfoy?” my mother asks as though it could be anyone else. “This is Draco,” Narcissa Malfoy says proudly, luscious Malfoy, on the other hand, is eying me quizzically. “Is that the Black family brat?” he asks pointing to me. Both of the parents turn to me as though they're surprised to see me still standing with them. “It is,” father says rather gruffly eyeing me as though it’s my fault that Mr. Malfoy saw me and decided to talk to me. To my surprise Narcissa Malfoy turns to me a gentle motherly expression on her face, “your father was a very brave man” she says Draco, on the other hand, is sneering at me with an almost hungry expression on his face. Her husband nods though it’s clear he doesn’t quite share the same opinion as his wife. The three excuse themselves and continue with their shopping. “What did you do to make them notice you.” father snarls at me as the family continues towards flourish and blots. “Nothing,” I say keeping my eyes down in submission. “If you’re lying,” father says gripping my arms tightly. Some part of me snaps and for the first time in a long time I yank me are free “I did nothing to warrant his interest in me and I would never do anything to.” I practically shout. A few people stop and stare at us. Taylah spins around anger on her face ready to tear me limb from limb, reckless I pull out my wand, “put it away” mother snaps harsh and to the point but an underlying tone that says I will pay dearly for this outburst.


	2. The Sorting

Delilah  
I see Alice standing with her family waiting to get on the train. Her right eye is swollen shut and she is holding herself in an odd way favoring her right side. I watch as her parents embrace her sister turn to her tell her something and the two girls get on the train, and I thought my dad was bad about me being a witch. I look at my cousin Hermione standing next to me taking in everything that she is experiencing just as I did. The second witch in the family. My mother gives me a hug as Hermione’s parents engulf her in a hug and user us onto the train. Once on the train, I turn to Hermione “you can go off on your own if you want. I won’t make you stay, though your parents wanted you to.” Hermione gives me a smile which I return then she turns and heads down the corridor by herself in search of friends.

Taytum  
Harry follows the Weasley’s through the barrier and I help him onto the train. Fred and George assisting with his trunk. They seem in awe of the fact that they just met the famous Harry Potter but manage to quell their excitement after I give them a disapproving look. Once Harry is on the train I return to the Weasleys who are currently discussing Harry, Ginny wanting to go on the train to meet him. It happens so quickly that I don’t even notice it Ginny standing in white arm and arm with Harry in a set of black dress robes. I stumble and Fred catches me, “you ok?” he asks when I’m back on my feet. “Fine,” I say glancing at Ginny then down at my shoes “must have tripped on air,” I say lightly though I’m confused as to what just happened. Molly hugs all of her children finishing with Ron who apparently has dirt on his nose because she attempts to rub it off but only succeeds in making his nose red. The whistle blows and we all scramble onto the train, Fred George and I pass Harry’s compartment after Ron has joined him and though he looks at me expectantly I let him and Ron form a friendship without me and follow the twins to our compartment.

Alice  
Taylah insists on walking the train in search of Harry Potter when she is unsuccessful she leads the group back to our compartment where I gladly slump down in a seat by the window my right side pressed up against the glass. Using the cooler surface to help the pain in my face. Taylah sees this and pulls me away from the window, moving me to the seat by the door. When the entire group is too preoccupied to notice I slip out of the compartment and down the corridor in the direction I saw Taytum and the twins go. I find them soon enough their Ravenclaw friend Delilah who is younger than us by a year sitting with them. I knock lightly on the frame to get their attention “I don’t have a lot of time so I’ll make this quick. What did you think of the plans I gave you?” I ask looking at Taytum who smiles at me “I loved them. Though I think you wrote some of it in code. I can’t read it, neither could Delilah.” I sit mostly to take the pressure off my bruised ribs that are making it hard to breathe, “yeah sorry about that. It happens sometimes. It’s my way of keeping to myself. Fred and George look impressed and I wonder distantly if I’m winning them over. “I made one of the devices,” I say reaching into my pocket and extracting the small black sphere. “It’s purple,” I say handing it to Taytum who takes it and examines it. “But we’re not supposed to do magic outside of school.” Delilah says shocked, “when you live with a wizarding family you can get around that a little. Mind you it’s not easy in my house.” I say standing and leaving.

Delilah  
“What happened to her face?” George asks looking in the direction Alice left. “My guess would be Taylah,” I say flipping open my book and continuing to read. “She probably did something…” Taytum trails off her eyes rolled in the back of her head then she snaps back, “what just happened?” Fred asks looking at a teetering Taytum with concern “you did that earlier on the platform” George says looking at her with concern. “I... I don’t know.” Taytum says though I can tell that she isn’t telling the whole truth, something about what she just went through is bringing trepidation to her words.

Taytum  
It happens again but this time its Alice the right side of her face is covered in blood dry and flowing, there is smoke behind her and bodies all around her. The others watch me concerned the rest of the trip but nothing happens. When we finally arrive at Hogwarts I watch Harry and Ron walk towards Hagrid with the other first years as they head down to the boats and can’t help but smile. As the sorting commences I can tell that Harry is nervous though when the hat says that the students just have to put it on he looks relieved. “Granger Hermione,” McGonagall says and a girl with bushy brown hair walks forward, remembering what Delilah told us in the carriages I lean forward and watch Hermione place the hat on her head, “Gryffindor” the table erupts and I look over at Delilah as Hermione joins the Gryffindor table. Delilah is smiling broadly and gives Hermione a thumbs up. “Malfoy Draco” comes later and the twins glare at the blond boy with disgust. It's common knowledge that the Weasley’s and Malfoy’s don’t get along at all, though it probably has something to do with the fact that the Malfoy’s were in you know whose inner circle and somehow managed to stay out of prison. “Potter Harry,” McGonagall says and the entire hall goes silent. Not the silence that had followed my name but dead silent. Manny students stand in their seats to get a good look at Harry walks up to McGonagall who places the hat on his head. It seems to take a very long time for the hat to decide where to put Harry but it eventually shouts “GRYFFINDOR!” the table erupts and Fred and George start a chant of “we got potter. We got Potter” which despite everything I join in and when Harry looks at me I give him an encouraging smile which he returns. It takes the hall a few moments to calm down for Ron to be called forward. The hat barely touches his head when it shouts “GRYFFINDOR!” Ron seems to sigh with relief as he removes the hat and joins the Gryffindor table. I watch as he turns to Harry and they continue their conversation.

Alice  
Taylah practically growls when harry potter’s name is called, in her eyes, he is the reason the family is where it is in society, secondary to me of course. “He’s going to go the way of his parents one day” she snarls as the golden plates filled with food. Draco Malfoy who is sitting close at hand with his two crones Crab and Goyal grins maliciously then turns to Taylah and says “that’s what I told him but he wouldn’t accept my help. Don’t regret that now” Taylah smiles at Draco clearly accepting him and his malicious intent.


	3. Hogsmeed

Delilah  
Hermione was placed in Gryffindor and though I am disappointed that she isn’t joining me in Ravenclaw I am happy for her. As the year continues she, Harry, and Ron all become friends and appear to have many adventures. Throughout the year the twins along with Taytum and I all tend to gather in the library where we can each help the other with the courses that the others have already taken. Taytum turns out to be a natural in the fortune telling department confusing all of us within the in-depth analysis of her divination homework and often even her Arithmancy homework which is essentially the same predicting the future through numbers instead of the crystal ball and tea leaves. On the eve of Taytum and the Twins first visit to Hogsmeade, they receive a parchment bird from Alice telling them to meet her on the outskirts of the village near the rocks to discuss their idea of dying the corridors different colors among other pranks. After assuring me that they will report back to me in great detail we continue our work.

Taytum  
Something about the bird note from Alice is oddly familiar. When I try to explain this to the twins they shrug it off but I can’t suppress the feeling. I’m checking my divination journal when I notice it written on Friday is “an unexpected friend will help solve a problem” it happens quickly one moment I’m looking at the words on my parchment the next I’m looking at Alice’s face as she talks to the twins about… and then I’m staring at the words on my parchment once more. George looks up from the newest prank we have been working on concern crossing his face. “I’ll be back,” I say standing and heading to the portrait hole and to the library where I know Delilah will still be. She’s seated at our usual table a multitude of books spread out in front of her writing hurriedly on an essay for Transfiguration. “Delilah,” I ask softly she looks up and smiles “Taytum” her smile fades “what’s wrong?” “I need to ask you something. But you need to promise not to tell anyone.” “course,” she says clearing a chair and motioning me to sit. “You know how I said the bird from Alice seemed familiar to me.” she nods and I continue describing in as much detail as I can what just happened in the common room. “It sounds to me like you're experiencing Deja vu,” Delilah says studying me “Deja vu” I repeat not familiar with the words. “Yeah. it’s a muggle expression to explain the feeling that you’ve already seen something happen” she pauses considering her brain wheeling “though I don’t understand the flashes. It doesn’t make sense. If you want I can do some research. I’m sure I could find something” she says putting a hand on mine and giving it a squeeze, I smile “thanks, Delilah,” I say standing and returning to the common room.

Alice  
Thankfully Taylah thinks Hogsmeade is overrated and no longer goes to the village, despite the fact that our parents continue to give her permission to go. So, on the first Hogsmeade weekend, I dawn my cloak and scarf to protect against the bitter cold that has started to creep in and join the other Slytherin third years as they make their way up to the front doors where Filtch is waiting to check people’s names. After being cleared I head down into the village stopping at honey dukes for some licorice wands and fizzing wizzbies. Then continuing through town past the joke shop that Fred George and Taytum have just entered and onto the outskirts of the village to the rocks to be alone and away from the crowds of Hogwarts students. I pull the book I checked out of the library about Animagus and continue reading the extensive chapters about the process, including some comments from famous people who attempted the process successfully. When I hear feet approaching I close the book and tuck it back into my bag. Taytum and the Weasley twins round the final bend moments later joking and laughing as usual. Fred is the first one to see me and something in his face changes but I can’t quite tell what it is. Taytum sees it too and slaps him hard on the arm, “put your preconceived notions of her aside for once would you.” she says to Fred as they continue towards me. “That would be nice considering I’m helping you,” I say surprised at the light tone in my voice. “You figured out our problem.” Taytum asks hopeful “not only that I fixed it completely and here’s the result.” I said reaching down and extracting the bark wrapped parcel that will produce their next prank. “This will make the hat possible?” Fred asks looking at the bark quizzically, “would you like me to demonstrate?” I ask advancing on him the parcel outstretched. He backs away and taytum smiles “you can demonstrate it tomorrow night on our first unsuspecting victim.” “meet us in the fourth-floor corridor behind the statue halfway down the corridor,” George says looking at the parcel with happiness and a slightly mysterious look that completes his face much better than the previous trepidation. I smirk and hand Taytum the parcel as the twins start to ask if I have finished any more of the color bombs, “I have.” I said reaching down once more and extracting a small box containing ten of the small round black devices that will dye the corridors different colors. “What are the colors?” George asks picking up one and examining it while his brother takes the box. “Now what’s the fun in that?” I ask a mysterious smirk reaching my lips. taytum smiles back but the twins look taken aback “I have to have some fun myself” I say and pick up my bag. “If I told you what colors they were it wouldn’t be a surprise when the explosion occurs” I say then leave heading back into the village and back towards the castle but instead of returning to the castle I take a detour into the forbidden forest in search of one of the ingredients I need for the Animagus potion.

Taytum  
“How do we know she hasn’t rigged these to explode on us before we can clear out?” the twins asked. “Because of the spell that has to be used to detonate them,” I say as the three of us return to the castle after drinking butterbeer at the three broomsticks. “Does she seem a little different to you?” George asks “not that I noticed why?” “She's actually joking around.” Fred says “at least I hope she's joking around,” George says “why are you two so worried about it? She's changing what's the big deal?” I ask. “She's a Black.” “She's supposed to be on the dark side” “there is no dark side,” I say with such conviction that the twins don't speak again until we're back in Gryffindor tower.

Delilah  
Taytum, Fred, George, and lee return from Hogsmeade with tonnes of pranks from the joke shop and with the fixed pranks from Alice. Later that night we are all hidden on the fourth floor when Alice arrives cloaked and slightly out of breath her school bag slung over her shoulders. “Where have you been?” Taytum asks as Alice clutches at her right-side ribs wheezing slightly “none of your business” she snaps wincing as she breathes out. “You ok?” I ask her “I’m fine” she snaps again “let’s do this,” she says gentler but still breathing hard. The twins study her but don’t say anything. Moments later voices are heard approaching “I can’t believe how much all the teachers and treating potter like a saint. He doesn’t have any special powers.” Alice goes pale “Taylah” she hisses so quietly that I almost don’t even hear her. “This isn’t a good idea” “we don’t have to do anything to her.” “she’s not alone,” the twins say consulting a parchment in front of them. “We could target” Taytum leans over consulting the parchment as well then pointing to a labeled dot “him,” she says. “I’m ready when you are,” I say glancing at Alice who has shrunk back so far into the shadows she is almost part of them. The twins and Taytum move into position and Alice and I stay behind the suit of armor. “Your ribs are bruised aren’t they,” I say waiting for Taylah and her group to around the corner. “It was Taylah wasn’t it” Alice looks at me and something in her face tells me I’m right. “Don’t get involved, please. It’ll be safer for all,” she says shifting herself so she can watch as Taylah rounds the corner one of her cronies’ close on her heals another not far behind. “Where the hell is my sister. You’d think she would have been in the library. I swear if she is not in the common room there will be hell to pay.” Taylah says continuing on. I slip behind the last crone and break the hat contraption over his head. Instantly the hat appears landing lightly on his head he doesn’t even look up as his hair turns gray and his ears start to shrivel.


	4. Quiditch

Alice  
I barely contain my laugh the other four are looking at me with approval and for the first time in my life, I feel like I belong. I pick up my bag still suppressing a laugh with the others, “I should get back before Taylah.” I start back towards the stairs but the twins stop me pulling out their parchment and showing it to me, “your here” George says pointing to my labeled dot “take this passage” Fred says taking it with his finger “it’ll take you down to the entrance hall quicker than the stairs” his twin finishes “thanks” I say and start towards the passage they showed me. Moments later I am emerging into the entrance hall and taking the stairs down to the common room two at a time. When I reach the hidden door and say the password I am relieved to see that the common room is practically empty. I’ve just collapsed into a chair in the back corner of the room when Taylah and her two cronies enter the last one still wearing his aging hat. Surprising my grin, I turn a page of the book I am reading to make it look as though I have been here the whole time. Taylah sees me instantly and marches over “where were you?” she snaps “right here. Where you told me to be when I got back from Hogsmeade.” I say innocently keeping my eyes averted from Taylah’s face.  
As the school heads into November and the weather gets very cold and I start to dread the days when I won’t be able to escape the confines of the school for the grounds. The Quidditch season had begun the Slytherin team tried multiple times to get someone into the Gryffindor teams practices to see Harry play but they were unsuccessful. The day of the first Quidditch match the Great Hall is full of delicious smells of sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match. The Slytherin table is alive with greetings of encouragement to me and the others on the team. In the Slytherin locker room, I dawn my green Quidditch robes the Gryffindor’s would be playing in their traditional scarlet. Marcus Flint the 6th year quidditch captain calls the team to attention in his ruthless voice, starting his usual lecture about how to play like a Slytherin and take the lead early. The Slytherin team exits the locker room lead by flint and I take my place in the middle as is tradition. Madam Hooch who is refereeing stands in the middle of the field waiting for the captains and their teams. “Now I want a nice fair game, all of you,” she says speaking almost specifically to Flint. “Mount your brooms, please” I climb onto my Cleansweep 7 and Madam Hooch blasts her silver whistle and 15 brooms fly high into the air. “And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Taytum Potter of Gryffindor-what an excellent Chaser that girl is and rather attractive too- ““JORDAN!” “Sorry professor” I go pelting after Taytum “and she’s really belting along up there a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet a good friend of Oliver Wood’s last year only a reserve- back to Potter and- no the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle,” Flint managed a strategic steal from the two Gryffindor chasers “Flint flying like an eagle up there- he’s going to sc-no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor keeper Wood and the Gryffindor’s take the Quaffle-that’s chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there nice dive around Flint off up the field and OUCH- that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger” I catch the Quaffle as it is dropped “Quaffle taken by the Slytherins- that’s Alice Black speeding off toward the goal posts, but she’s blocked by a second Bludger-sent her way by Fred or George Weasley, can’t tell which-“ growling I go flying past the twin who sent the bludger at me in pursuit of the Quaffle “nice play by the Gryffindor beater anyway and Potter back in possession of the Quaffle a clear field ahead and off she goes she's really flying- dodges a speeding Bludger-the goal posts are ahead- come on Taytum- Keeper Bletchley dives-misses-GRYFFINDOR SCORES!” cheers fill the cold air along with the disappointed moans of the Slytherins below. Having retrieved the Quaffle Bletchley tosses it to me “Slytherin in possession,” Lee Jordan says as I pelt down the field “Chaser Black ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and chaser Bell, and speeds toward the-Wait a moment-was that the snitch?” I drop the Quaffle looking over my shoulder and the flash of gold that had just passed my ear. Harry comes streaking out of nowhere Terence Higgs the Slytherin team’s seeker dives too Harry and Terence are neck and neck they hurtled toward the snitch-all the chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch. I watch as Harry puts on an extra spurt of speed out flying Terence then WHAM! Flint in a spectacular dive blocked Harry on purpose causing Harry to spin off course holding on for dear life.

Taytum  
“Foul!” the Gryffindor’s scream. Madam Hooch speaks to flint angrily then orders a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. Lee Jordan was finding it hard not to take sides “so-after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating- ““Jordan!” growled McGonagall “I mean after that open and revolting foul- ““Jordan I’m warning you- ““all right all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor seeker which could happen to anyone, I’m sure so a penalty to Gryffindor taken by spinet who puts it away no trouble and we continue play Gryffindor still in possession” Alice manages to knock the Quaffle out of Spinet’s hands “Slytherin in possession-Flint with the Quaffle-passes Spinnet-passes Bell-hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose-only joking professor-“ secretly I agree with Lee but I watch as Alice strategically flies under Flint catching the Quaffle and sending it soaring into the hoops “Slytherins score-oh no…” the Slytherins cheer then slowly people in the stands murmur and point up high above the rest of the players on the field. Harry is clutching his broom starts to roll over and over with him only just managing to hold on. Everyone gasps as Harry’s broom gives a wild jerk and harry is swung off of it. I watch petrified for my brother’s safety as the Weasley’s fly up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good-every time they got close the broom would jump higher still. The twins drop low and circle under harry obviously hoping to catch him if he falls. Forgetting my duties I join them. Marcus Flint had somehow managed to seize the Quaffle and score five times. Suddenly Harry is able to clamber back onto his broom. Harry speeds towards the ground, just before the ground Harry claps his hand to his mouth as though he is about to be sick- he hits the field on all fours- coughs- and something gold falls into his hand. “I’ve got the snitch” Harry shouts waving it above his head. The game ends in complete confusion. “He didn’t catch it he nearly swallowed it” Flint is still howling 20 minutes later-Lee Jordan shouting the results over flint’s outrage.


	5. Taytum's Secret

Delilah  
With Alice’s continued help our pranks quickly become the best in Hogwarts history. Hermione seems to find where she belongs in the friendships she’s made with Harry and Ron. Though she doesn’t forget to occasionally talk to me as well. Hermione and I do much to help each other through Hogwarts. She even starts to bend her own rules as she harry and Ron become closer friends. Near the end of the year Taytum, Fred, George, Lee and my self-plan to detonate the last of the color bombs Alice gave us but realize that our group is one short in order to hit multiple corridors at once. Taytum reaches out to Alice who pulls herself away from her ancient runes homework long enough to agree to help us as long as we pull our prank on the last day of exams. “She’s as bad as you are Delilah,” Fred says as we all head back to the library after asking for Alice’s help “I’m going to choose to take that as a compliment,” I said good-naturedly. Taytum smiles and we all laugh.

Taytum  
The second day of exams is when I take my divination exam. Professor Trelawney is excited to see me having been impressed with my skills throughout the year. “I would like you to crystal gaze for me my deer. Take your time then describe to me what you see.” I place my hands in my lap and stare at the crystal ball, sure enough, the swirling fog becomes a scene, Harry, Ron and Hermione being restrained by devils’ snare Hermione and Harry falling out of sight then a flash of light and the scene changes Harry is now flying through the air winged keys around him his hand catches an old rusted one. The scene changes once more and Hermione and Harry are now crouching next to an unconscious Ron surrounded by chess pieces mostly broken. The scene jumps once more and its Hermione and harry in a room with two different colored flames Hermione biting her lip as she consults a parchment and the vials of potions in front of her. Then she hands harry one and drinks another returning through the door they came through to help Ron. Harry drinks the potion Hermione handed him and proceeds through the opposite door. Some part of me is aware of professor Trelawney asking me if I’m ok but I can’t respond my body seems to have stopped working. The scenes in front of me change once more and I see Harry and professor Quirrell standing side by side looking into a mirror my parents faces looking at Harry standing in front of them. Then it's Harry holding a red blood colored stone but not. A high cold voice asking to speak to harry Quirrell unwrapping his turban, Harry screaming never a high cold laugh Voldemort’s face being revealed as Quirrell removes his turban completely. The images start to become disjointed. “Make it stop!” I scream but I’m not sure if I do or not. Harry's face swims in front of me as Quirrell commanded by Voldemort’s high cold voice tells him to kill Harry. Harry struggling for breath then blackness complete and utter blackness.

Delilah  
“She didn’t want you two to worry about her,” I tell the twins who are looking down at the unconscious figure of Taytum laying on the bed next to her brother’s bed. “What do you mean?” “is there something wrong with our sister?” the twins say their heads snapping up to look at me. “No there’s nothing wrong with her. She’s just…” I hesitate “she’s a true Seer. They're extremely rare.” “what does that mean?” George asks “She can predict the future. Though mind you, it’s not an easy task. Untrained seers will often pass out after predicting a future.”

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Harry Potter" By J.K. Rowling. Including all of the other books in this series. However, I do hold responsibility for the three characters mentioned in Caracter Data (the first story of this series). Taytum Potter is based on my friend Sarah, Delilah Greengrass on my friend Kanoe, and Alice Black on my self. While I used basics of the characters they are related to based on J.K. Rowling's characters. I do not wish to insult the characters Rowling created and hope that I have done them justice. I realize of course that the idea of adding characters to the Harry Potter series is hardly a unique idea but I think you will enjoy these characters.


End file.
